pcmserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Hx99 overlord
hx99_overlord is the co-leader of the LibCenter faction and oversees most operations in that faction. He started LibCenter with ELEMENTLHERO on December 31st, 2019. Since then, he has been one of the more active members of the faction, participating in projects such as the rebuilding of the LibCenter Capital and the second Obama'sBBQ. He also oversaw projects such as Topazish's ender apiary. Despite his building skills being considered good by most on the server, he has a notable distain of mob farms, as shown by his failed attempts to create an iron farm, a slime farm, a spider farm, and general mob farm. According to him, he will never make another farm again (which he promptly disobeyed in the aftermath of the War on BasedDept). He is currently the newest mod on the PCM discord server. Ideology hx99_overlord is rather unconventional for a libertarian, preferring to focus everything on equality and technological progress at the cost of civil liberties. It is his firm belief that it was not only everyone's right, but everyone's obligation to be equal to everyone else, and despises any attempts to change that, either to gain more power or to lose it. According to him, in a society were everyone was well trained in free thought and rational problem solving, and had an equal say in everything, the society would achieve long-lasting, efficient governance and near exponential technological progress, unhindered by the bureaucratic inefficiencies of representative democracy and authoritarianism, as well as the semantics of concepts such as civil liberties and gender. History Starting on the Server hx99_overlord began playing on the third world on December 31st, 2019. He and another player, ELEMENTLHERO, co-created LibCenter after being told no such thing existed at the time. hx99_overlord set up basic pens and storage, while ELEMENTLHERO set up a cobblestone wall around the initial territory. Major Actions: The Beginning to War on BasedDept hx99_overlord both personally saw to and oversaw several major LibCenter projects from its inception to the War on BasedDept. His first project was the creation of dezombified villagers, which was prompted after hearing that Syndicate sold mending books for 30 emeralds each. His villagers were some of the only ones of their kind until RedstoneOctober created an industrialized dezombification process for AuthRight. His next major projects were the rebuilding of LibCenter's capital from a cobblestone wall to a quartz tower and the Second Obama'sBBQ after the first got griefed by Orthodox. His final major project was the End Apiary, which was a collaborative effort with Topazish. In terms of military efforts, his only true declaration of war was against MiningCo after they killed him and Photok. He participated in the MiningCo incident, but ceased hostilities soon afterwards. The War on BasedDept hx99_overlord was initially inclined to attack BasedDept after they overclaimed the BBQ. However, after a disastrous use of a wither and the following peace treaty, he became apathetic to the war effort and called off hostilities. However, topazish, who had been told by Monsanto that BasedDept accidentally allowed anyone to break their blocks, raided BasedDept alongside Syndicate and Monsanto without notifying anyone beforehand. Furious, BasedDept immediately counterattacked, destroying the Capital, killing several LibCenter members, and burning most of their resources. By the time hx99_overlord was notified of the situation, most of the resources had been burned. Soon afterwards, MiningCo claimed the main tower, preventing hx99_overlord from evacuating what was left of the tower. After yelling at topazish for 10 minutes, hx99_overlord decided to go on a short hiatus while the War on BasedDept died down. Post-BasedDept After BasedDept was banned by Admaril, hx99,overlord decided to move his operations underground in currently unknown locations. After the location of LibCenter's villagers was leaked, and the villagers subsequently killed, hx99_overlord decided to create several farms in these locations, including a villager farm and an auto chorus fruit farm. He plans on creating more farms in the future. His industrializing efforts were aided by a minigame Admaril held on the nether roof. hx99_overlord managed to snag the jackpot of 3 elytras, 4 tridents, a heart of the sea, two turtle shells, and a wet sponge. He is currently the only player on the server to have a sponge or a heart of the sea.